Judith Mossman
Doctor Judith Mossman is a scientist who plays an integral role in the Half-Life 2 series. She is an cunning and manipulative double agent, she aided both sides during the Combine War but ended up being whit the Resistance. Later on she discovered a secret and powerful project that could be used against the Combine in the arctic and was a vanish ship named Borealis. She is portrayed as a Caucasian woman in her early forties, and is voiced by actress Michelle Forbes. History Early History Before the Black Mesa Incident, Mossman was a promising, up-and-coming research scientist. She applied for the same post as Gordon Freeman at Black Mesa, but lost out to Freeman's experience with the Leopold-Franzens-Universitat-Innsbruck teleportation experiments and Isaac Kleiner's personal recommendation. Years after the Combine invasion, Mossman became an important member of the Resistance base Black Mesa East, where she partnered with Eli Vance in making scientific advances to aid the Resistance war effort. Unbeknownst even to Alyx Vance, who disliked her, she also spied for the Combine, and reported directly to Dr. Wallace Breen. How and when she took on this role is not known, but Breen's impatience with her and his remark that the Combine "could have taken (Black Mesa East) at any time in the last ten years" suggests that she acted as a double agent for some time before Freeman's reappearance. She also leaked the secret of uni-dimensional teleportation to the Combine, a technology they had previously lacked. Half-Life 2 When the Combine took over earth, Judith Mossman was hiding at Black Mesa East with Eli and the resistance. She was head-hunted by the Breen at some point after the Resistance was established. Upon Gordon Freeman's arrival at Black Mesa East, Mossman took Gordon down to Eli's lab. She also intended to deliver the anti-citizen directly to Breen, but the Combine had followed Freeman to the base and attacked ahead of her signal; they were able to capture Eli Vance, however, Freeman himself was able to escape in the ensuing chaos. Mossman is shown to be very unhappy with the Combine's treatment of Vance; Breen seems to have promised not to harm Vance when assaulting the Resistance position but without Freeman being present, Breen's patience wears thin, later telling Mossman that he did not feel bound to this agreement. During Freeman and Alyx Vance's incursion into Nova Prospekt, they observe a transmission between Mossman and Breen where she was upset about his treatment of Eli Vance thereby revealing her duplicity. They successfully trap Mossman in her engineering lab before confronting her with the evidence of her betrayal. Mossman was unrepentant, saying she only ever had Eli Vance's best interests at heart. During their escape from Nova Prospekt using the Combine's prototype teleporter, Mossman distracts Alyx by introducing an error into the system, while Alyx was distracted she succeeded in rerouting her and Eli's destination to the Citadel; stating that this "is the only way", this left Freeman and Alyx in the lurch as the teleporter had a very long charging cycle before it could be reused. Finally, Mossman was present when Freeman finally reached Breen's office at the top of the Citadel, trapped in a Combine transport pod. She tells Freeman, somewhat regretfully: "Don't struggle, it's no use. Until you're where he wants you there's nothing you can do... I'm sorry Gordon". After Dr. Breen announced his intention of sending the captured Eli and Alyx Vance to the Combine Overworld, Mossman sprang into action. While threatening Breen with Alyx's Electronic Multitool, she sealed the main door to Breen's office and attempted to free Gordon but was unable to stop Breen from escaping into the Dark Energy Reactor after he obliterated most of the room with the overcharged Gravity Gun. She stayed with Eli as Alyx and Gordon traveled onwards to confront Breen. ''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' Dr. Mossman, with Eli Vance, survived the teleporter explosion and escaped the Citadel through unknown means. She was tasked by Arne Magnusson to discover the Combine Portal Code, a vital piece of data needed to close off the Superportal the Combine deliberately set into being by destabilizing the Citadel Core. She did succeed in discovering this and transmitted the data in an encrypted video recording (which was intercepted by Combine agents), however this seemed to have been a secondary issue as far as Mossman herself was concerned. The transmission was discovered and then purloined by Alyx and Gordon during their attempt to stabilize the Citadel Core in Episode One; she is shown in an arctic location, talking of a mysterious "project", but suddenly the Combine forces had discovery their base and attacked and Mossman had to cut the transmission. ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' In Episode Two, Dr. Magnusson, Vance and Kleiner retrieve the Portal Code from Gordon and Alyx and use it to close off the Superportal. They also playd the message and was succeed in decoding the rest of Mossman's message, and discover that the "project" is none other than the mysterious Borealis, said to contain an extremely powerful secret, powerful enough that the combine would have it. It's believed that she is still in the that rebel base in the arctic. At the end of the Episode, Alyx and Gordon equip a helicopter with the intention of heading north to search for her. Characteristics Mossman has a friendly if cunning personality, tempered by a certain amount of arrogance. She does not get on well with Alyx Vance, due to what Mossman considers is Alyx's blasé attitude towards the Resistance's scientific equipment, and also possibly due to Mossman's attraction to Alyx's father, Eli. She also nurses resentment against Gordon Freeman due to his appointment over her at Black Mesa; she believes that "it should have been her in the test chamber that day". Despite her cynical manipulations of all of these characters, however, she is apparently able to reconcile her differences to defeat the Combine. Mossman's double betrayal is open to interpretation. The most likely explanation is that she had a change of heart in aiding the Combine after seeing Breen's callous treatment of Eli. However, it is also possible, particularly through her oft-stated "it is the only way", that she planned the final confrontation in the Citadel from the beginning, as the only possible way that Breen could be toppled. Spawning in-game *Type: give Entity Name (Gold Source Engine) *Point at ground where you want it to be created and type: npc_create Entity Name (Source Engine) *Half-Life: N/A *Opposing Force: N/A *Blue Shift: N/A *Half-Life 2: npc_mossman *Lost Coast: npc_mossman *Episode One: npc_mossman *Episode Two: npc_mossman *Obsidian Conflict: npc_mossman J Category:Resistance Members Trivia *In Half-Life 2, Dr. Mossman wears a gold bracelet which reads "Progress". *Originally, Judith Mossman was to be blonde, and named Elaine. *She is one of few who have never been in Black Mesa.